pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginner's Grove
The first area of Pikmin 4: the wraith's revenge, and the area where Alph lands. Alph lands on a clump of grass. The S.S drake is seen struggling to land, then Alph blacks out. Alph wakes up and receives a transmission from Brittany. she says that she's been stuck here for two days and is starving. She states that she had been trying to call him. She says that she has come to find you and wake you up, but a giant branch is in the way, and she did not have the resources to build over, but an arachnode web was there, so she used it and some sticks to build a tool that she used to tie onto her Koppad, and she hung the Koppad across the branch and saw a small pot. she says you should try to find their old friends, the Pikmin. You walk a little while and come across 5 Red Pikmin. They immediately recognize their former leader, and walk up to you. you whistle them, and continue walking till you find the red onion, encased in wood. You notice a small pot in front of it. There is a data file in front of it that says "throw five Pikmin into pots to grow power plants!" You throw in five reds, and a dragon plant grows up and burns the wood into oblivion!!! Alph just stares in amazement and dumbfoundedness. the onion gets up, shakes of some ashes, absorbs the ashes, and five Red Pikmin seeds pop out. you pluck them and start walking down a path and find the pot, branch, and Brittany, trapped. Alph tells Brittany to get back, then throw 5 Red Pikmin into the pot. the branch is burnt, you whistle Brittany, your Pikmin bring the ashes to the onion, you pluck 10 Pikmin, bring your 20 Pikmin into a tunnel, and there is a ledge with a slope on one side, a large clump of wood at the top of the slope, a pot behind the wood, and then an exit to the tunnel. You throw Brittany and at least 5 Pikmin up onto the ledge, you switch to Brittany, throw your 5 reds into the pot, the wood is burnt, ashes go to the onion, pluck 5 Pikmin, go out the tunnel, and there are a fruit and the drake. You carry the fruit to the drake, then leave the surface. Day one complete. In your next visit, on day two, you and Brittany go, with your 25 Red Pikmin, to find pellets, nectar, Bulborbs, fruit (your exploration food was mostly destroyed during the crash), and other leaders. along the way, you keep noticing strange metal objects, so you carry them back to the ship. after beating up some Dwarf Bulborbs, one big Bulborb, and two male Sheargrubs, you notice a path littered with poison pipes. Better come back to that later. Down another path, there is a cave entrance. You gather your Pikmin and raise your numbers, then come back to the cave. you enter The Firey Hole. you defeat the boss of the cave, the Fiery Chomp-Grub and get the White Pikmin and onion. Then, you grow a bunch of White Pikmin and go down the poison path, leaving your reds behind with Brittany. You reach the end, and a lever is there. you throw 20 Pikmin on, and it flips down. A cutscene happens, and the lever is shown to connect to a metal gate at the landing site, and the gate opens. You get the treasure at the end of the path, the comedy bomb replica. Your Pikmin goes through the gate, and they are at a fork in the road. on the left, a small circular arena. inside the arena, an Aero Snagret waits. on the right, A light blue gate covered in ice crystals. in the middle, a steep drop to oblivion; or is it? on the left wall, signs facing down. on the right wall, signs facing forward. which one? you go across into the bottomless pit, fall, and, much to your surprise (this part after this note is a cutscene., land on sloped ground, ride down off the ground, and land on squishy ground. the ground turns out to be the egg of a Dual Snagret! you notice a tiny crack. and another. And another. and another. Fun easter egg: if during the cutscene, you go into ghost-mode, you will see that some cracks turn into a C. as if it were the first letter of a word or name... anyway, it hatches into a large Dual Snagret, and when you beat it, it lays an egg in poison. The egg hatches and one head is on fire, another covered in poison. you beat it by using Red Pikmin on the flaming head, white on the poison head, and running when their heads turn orange, as that signifies that it is going to smash their heads together, causing an explosion. Beat it up, it dies, dropping the bronze key. After that, you find a geyser that sends you to the surface. you land just outside the icy gate. you take note of a frozen fruit known as the PURPLE ORB. That night, Alph uses the key and unlocks The Giant Machine area.